


Yet Another Confession Story

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Another confession story, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, I am so sorry, It is not, M/M, Romance, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, You are gay, fighting marines, lol no, or is that just my style, tell me to write something different, theres no purpose to this story, why are these boys so angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Sanji nods. Why is his face burning a crimson red at the mention? Why was he even thinking of Zoro? He blamed the Marimo for being gay.xThe average day of the Straw Hat Pirates, except Zoro is openly gay in the One Piece Universe, and Sanji has a hard time comprehending it; Takes place after time skip but does not correspond to any of the events actually happening in the New World.





	1. the marines say you're gay

“Three sword style,” Zoro calmly shouted, unleashing his swords from their sheath, placing one in each hand and one in his mouth. His blades were extra sharp on this day, and the three swords glimmered and danced in the sunlight.

Zoro took off running straight through the marines who were following the pirate crew, swinging his swords in the direction of the men’s bodies. As he did so, he slashed each man open. The men would fall back in all different directions. Zoro grunted slightly as he watched the men fall to their deaths, pausing in the middle of the battle. He caught his breath with ease, only to find the shitty cook backing straight into him.

“How unfortunate we are,” Sanji said, also through clenched teeth, holding onto his cigarette. He lifted his right leg, leaning his back against Zoro for stability, his leg smashing straight down through the four marines who had appeared from the side.

As their backs pressed together, Sanji felt that feeling in his stomach arise again. He felt a moment of weakness, as he tried to turn his attention back to the battle. He didn’t have time to deal with his emotions right now.

“All your fault, eyebrows,” Zoro sputtered, watching as another round of the weak marines ran in his direction. He held his swords out and slashed every man as they approached, his back still pressed against Sanji. “You didn’t have to feed them.”

“I was not letting someone die from hunger, even if he was a prisoner.”

On the beautiful sunny day, the crew happened to come across and island on the Grand Line, and they docked, hopeful they would recover in supplies. Even with the large quantities he purchased, they had been on the sea for so long Sanji was starting to worry about his cigarettes. And the crew had been eating ocean fish with different grains for over a week. Zoro was more of a prick due to the lack of alcohol on the ship.

Luffy gave the orders to dock, unknown to the lower rank marines that inhabited the island. They used the small island to put prisoners to work in mines, due to the island’s rich natural resources.

The crew should have known that Luffy would run off, using his Gum Gum powers to break the ground in. He helped all the prisoners escape.

The crew should have known that the starving prisoners would end up in the markets looking for food, willing to rob the nearest salesman.

The crew should have known that Sanji would use his skills to throw some grains, olive oils, and fruit peels together into something that looked like a gourmet meal. He fed every prisoner in sight.

The crew should have known that one of the Marine soldiers would recognize Zoro, who was arguing with Sanji about food. The Marine pursued a chase, and the whole crew had to deal with it. Luckily for them, the Marine’s were a weak bunch, and the prisoners were starving, that even the weakest on the crew could take both single-handedly. Zoro and Sanji launched into action, taking off in opposite direction, plowing down every Marine, trying to get back to the ship.

The crew had split in every direction, some making it back to the ship. The monster trio being the ones who wanted to get in on the action and stayed to fight.

Zoro swung his swords again, tilting his neck in just a way that all three marines are sliced in half from the swords that hit him. Even with one bad eye, his aim was still impeccable. He pulled himself a way from Sanji, blood thirsty and ready to cut down more marines.

“Guys,” Nami called from the boat, that was just in view. She was screaming as loud as she could, waving her hands in the air.

The love-sick fool jumped in the air, happy for distraction, barely missing a blow from a marine. “Yes! Nami-swan!”

“Idiot,” Zoro said, cutting the stubborn marine down, turning to be able to guard Sanji too.

“I think she wants us to get back to ship, marimo. She’s ready to go.”

Zoro grunted, not liking the idea that they would be leaving some marines behind. He had a spot for hating Marines more than the usual enemy. He listened to the order though, swords still in action, following behind Sanji’s shadow.

“Get the gay one,” a marine, with some type of extensive power over the fleet, called out from behind them. Zoro was almost next to Sanji now, but his pace had slowed at the insult. In his day, he had heard a lot of things. Get the pirate hunter. Get Roronoa. Get the one with all the swords. Get the green haired one. He never had anyone so outlandishly call him out for being gay, and Zoro was not exactly used to it. He tried not to let the call floor him, for the Marines may have strategics for this. It wasn’t that big of a deal anyways, Zoro was comfortable with his sexuality. He knew most of his crew understood, and nobody ever bothered about it.

“You….re….gay,” Sanji huffed the question in between breaths, the ship nearing and coming into almost full sight. Usopp was in the process of dropping a small rope latter over the side for the two men. Luffy had rocketed himself to the boat, worrying about neither comrade in the process.

“Yeah,” Zoro said, as he reached the rope and began climbing. Sanji followed right behind, leaping for the rope as Nami had Jimbei sailing the ship away already.

As the crew busied themselves with tasks, the night went on. Zoro had forgotten about the incident earlier. The marines had barely caused any fatigue, and he had done twice the set of reps on his workout from boredom. He was starting to get really bored, and there was no better time to drink and take a nap then now. He assumed they would probably have no intruders for a while, as most experienced pirates tended to stay away from the waters surrounding even a small Marine base. Wouldn’t be worth the fight.

Of course, as he opened the galley door, he would run straight into the shit cook.

“Sake,” he motioned, as Sanji continued cooking with one hand and open the cabinet near the stove with the other. He passed the last bottle to Zoro, who took a rest against the back wall. He just wanted to drink a bit and find a place to sleep.

“You’re really gay?” Sanji asked, head down as he stirred his pot.

“Yeah,” Zoro shrugged.

“How did the Marines know?”

Zoro paused at the question. “They seemed pretty week. I was open about it as a pirate hunter. It was just… known that Roronoa Zoro had no problem doing dudes.”

“Oh,” Sanji said, keeping his head down.

“Marines, Pirates, you name it. If they liked to drink and had a big dick, we probably had a good time together.” A hint of deviousness passed in his eyes.

Sanji tried to focus on his cooking but found himself pressing more questions towards Zoro.

“Does anyone know?”

“Pretty sure Luffy does,” Zoro shrugged, taking another big sip of sake. He was not sure why the cook had a sudden interested in him. “Robin and Nami are pretty smart, they probably already figured it out. They don’t really push my sexuality.”

For Sanji, that was not the case. Robin and Nami made jokes about his flirtatiousness all the time, asking what he was hiding. One day Robin had even told him it was not a big deal to be gay, which had pissed Sanji off, and caused a riot of laughter from Nami.

“Anyone else?”

“I don’t know, nor do I really care,” Zoro spoke firmly. It really wasn’t a big deal, it was just his sexuality after all.

After a few moments of silence, Zoro had rolled over everything in my head. “Actually… I thought everyone already knew, like you too.”

Sanji hesitated, his back was facing Zoro. He nudged his body slightly. “I never thought about it.” Sanji balanced the plates and the pan between his two hands.

In Sanji’s head, Zoro had always been a straight dude. Zoro was openly honest about his sexuality, but Sanji was not. The thought of Zoro being anything but straight, or the thought of Zoro pinning for his asshole, made Sanji uncomfortable. He tried to work through the feeling he got as Zoro shuffled out of the galley, sneakily snatching the bottle of alcohol in the process.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another very lengthy story about the adventures of the straw hat pirates as they sail along and discover their sexuality! I recently attended a convention and I met this Nami and Sanji cosplayer who also totally shipped Sanji and Zoro, and she said something that stuck to me. Zoro wears not one earring, but three earrings in the gay ear. I do not know how true this is (the gay ear thing), but I loved it, and if anyone wants to take that quote and run with it until it's a fiction, feel free too! I hope you like this story, it's similar to my last multi chapter fic except the difference this is less about the rest of the crew humiliating them and instead is about inner character goals and Sanji discovering himself.


	2. zoro appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro starts acting less tense around him since the confession, and Sanji mentally begins to think about the dynamic of their relationship and whether he really wants Zoro in his life. AKA, Sanji begins identifying his crush on Zoro as the stupid pit feeling in his stomach.

Sanji tries to pretend nothing had changed, but in his head, it has. Zoro has a new layer of depth to him as a person. Sanji feels his anger boil in his stomach whenever he pictures Zoro with somebody. When he pictures Zoro with a woman, he does not feel the stomach pit. He sees them standing side by side, as equals. Maybe as siblings, or friends. But when he pictures Zoro with a man, he pictures them leaning all over each other, moaning and groaning and falling in love.

Sanji’s going to be sick from the feeling that plagues him.

Three days on sea passed since the obnoxious encounter with the inexperienced Marines. The crew still has little food supply, and Sanji’s making do with what they have. He’s currently grinding tangerine peels up, trying to make a zesty citrus marinade mixed with pepper and soy sauce. He’s moved out of the kitchen, working in one of the more open spaces for the crew.

Zoro enters the room, his footsteps heavy. Sanji pauses to watch his crewmate, still thinking about the confession – or therefor lack of. Zoro is gay, and Sanji is confused to why it mattered so much.

 _I’m not gay,_ Sanji reminds himself, as Zoro crosses him and sits down in the corner of the room, slouching. He’s undone his swords from his belt and placed them directly underneath his knees. His back lays against the wall.

“Oi, Marimo,” Sanji calls out, annoyed that Zoro did not snap at his presence, or acknowledge it for that matter.

Zoro opens his good eye, shrugs, and continues to nap peacefully where he sits.

Sanji’s eyes linger over the man.

“Why ya staring at Zoro,” Luffy asks, popping his head in the room, smirking. He was here for food.

“I’m… I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Luffy steps into the room, stretching his arm out and retrieving a strip of cooked fish from the table.

“KNOCK IT OFF,” Sanji screams, his reaction too late to stop Luffy. His foot stomps down and hits the floorboards, causing a dent. Sanji’s veins bulge in his forehead. Franky is going to kill them all later.

“Why are you staring at Zoro?”

As anger fills his head, Sanji turns to Luffy, who’s chewing the fish strips with an open mouth and laughing. “I would never stare at that oaf!”

“Okay, Sanji, Geez!” Luffy smiles and laughs. “When’s dinner?”

“GET OUT!”

Luffy runs off, laughing at the commotion he’s caused. He’ll go back for some more food later when Zoro isn’t bothering Sanji.

Zoro’s face turns into a smirk, the corners of his mouth upturned, his eyes still closed. Sanji takes a moment to breathe, staring at Zoro’s face. Sanji wants so badly to smash his green head in and ask what’s so funny, but he has a feeling he knows.

Sanji’s staring at Zoro, hard. He packs up his belongings from the crew room, headed to the kitchen to work in peace. He can’t work out here with that stupid knot in his stomach.

X

Sanji never cut himself while cooking. Zeff taught him the importance of handling knifes correctly in every part of the kitchen.

The chore of cleaning the table and washing dishes resides on Sanji tonight. He does not mind, he was the chef after all. He secretly liked doing dishes because it gave him time to himself in his favorite place – the kitchen.  Plus, he can put leftover’s away, when others would scarf them down. He starts collecting the dishes from the table when a grunt catches his attention.

He turns to see Zoro preforming a workout. The marimo is sweating, leaving a trace of glitter down his chest. His chest and back muscles bulge whenever Zoro moves. Sanji thinks about the way Zoro had scars that littered his body like art. Zoro stands, removing the belt that holds his pants up, for it was in the way. Sanji is captivated, wondering what resides underneath the gym shorts. He hurries to the kitchen, blushing, but he cannot clear his head.

The weird feeling has come back in his stomach, and before he knows it, blood is running down his arm.

Chopper’s happy to help.

“You accidentally cut yourself?” Chopper asks, stitching the wound carefully. Being a great doctor, he takes care of each crew member with patience.

Sanji nods. Why is his face burning a crimson red at the mention? How could he have been so careless with a knife? Why was he even thinking of Zoro? He blamed the Marimo for being gay.

“Yeah, I was distracted while doing dishes.”

Chopper smooths a cream on top of the three small stitches, and it burns Sanji’s arm. “This didn’t have to do with Zoro’s swords, did it?” Chopper asks.

Sanji flushes red at the mention of Zoro.

“Was it Zoro, Sanji? You guys shouldn’t be hurting each other like this! We are Nakama!”

“It’s not… It wasn’t his fault,” Sanji stutters. The weird pit returns to his stomach, and he touches the bandage Chopper wrapped around his wrist. “Thanks.”

“Don’t do that again!” Chopper squeals.

“I’ll be more careful next time,” Sanji speaks slow, turning his wrist back and forth.

Fucking Roronoa Zoro.

X

Luffy got into the fridge again. The next island was a few days out, and the food supply was running low. Last night Sanji had cooked the fish in oil. That was it, the crew ate fish and Nami’s tangerines. Nobody said anything, and Sanji cursed himself for not having more supplies. He knew they would last, that was, until Luffy got into the fridge.

Luffy is sitting in the rec room, leaning against a hammock, his belly inflated from the amount of food he ate.

“You IMBECILE!” Sanji screams, near tears. “You ate the last of the soup I made! That’s all we had!” Sanji begins tearing up, tears pooling in his eyes. He is frustrated: sick of being trapped in this kitchen with no supplies, sick of cooking fish with the whole room starting to have a permanent smell.

Sanji is sick of the pit in his stomach that bothers him a whole lot more than it should.

“I’m going to kick your ass,” he turns around, leaving a kick right in the center of Luffy’s stomach. The captain pops up from his nap and rubs his head.

“What was THAT FOR?”

“You ate all the food!” Sanji feels his veins popping again, and most the crew has gathered in the room. They are all getting slightly sick of being stuck on sea, and Nami knows they need to get to the next island fast, or they will all kill each other.

Usopp watches as the two got dangerously close to each other’s faces.

“Oh yeah?” Luffy yells. “Well I’m BORED and HUNGRY.”

“You’re always hungry!” And this time Sanji’s kick is met by a punch, and the two continue to spar until Sanji kicks the sleepy Luffy into the side of the room with a crash.

“Hey hey hey, enough! My boat!” Franky calls out, heading over to survey the damage.

“No!” Sanji yells. “We have no food, and this idiot captain wants to eat what we do have! Why did we even follow this idiot?”

Luffy lands a punch into Sanji’s stomach, and his anger grows by the second.

Sanji is mad,

confused,

and anxious.

Sanji swings another kick, but he feels the back of his dress collar being grabbed. His body swivels to see Zoro standing there, dragging him towards one corner of the room. Jimbei and Franky have done the same for Luffy, who isn’t fighting their strength, but almost turning it into the game.

“It’s not worth destroying the ship!” Franky calls, as Zoro uses all his strength to pull Sanji out the door.

“What was THAT for?” Sanji turns to scream at Zoro, ready to land a kick, but as he turns Zoro already has his swords pulled out.

“Don’t fight our captain because your grumpy. We all chose to follow him, and I’m not letting him down.” Angrily, Zoro huffs out, mad at the blonde.

At that moment, Sanji feels his emotions do a complete 180. He goes from being beyond angry, to frustrated, and then, everything changes. Suddenly, he is not angry anymore, or mad at the captain, and he feels himself get a little sad from the behavior displayed.

He thinks about Zoro, and that stupid feeling in his stomach won’t go away.

Now that Zoro is mad at him and thinks of him more worthless than before, and Sanji feels stupider than ever.

“Why do I even care?” he wonders out loud to the room, hoping to find an answer. He grabs at his stomach again. “What is this stupid feeling?”

His mind falls again to how upset Zoro must be, and Sanji sheds a tear. He feels so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Sanji - March 2nd, the day Oda said as our lovely friend's birthday xx Feel free to read my Birthday fic, or write one yourself if you are feeling up for it. Sanji needs all the love he can get.


	3. nami made us shop together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it really a confession though? Sanji’s thoughts raced back and forth. Apparently, the man had always been gay. He was openly out, even having rough sex with Marines back in his Pirate Hunter days. Sanji’s thoughts kept skipping back and forth, thinking of how Zoro would look being fucked from behind, or…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to be more hesitant about posting chapters right after one another, but I could not resist. I really want this story to be longer than my previous and to continue on and on, and I got my creative juices flowing during class. I hope you enjoy! Please please let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have, I love taking others ideas into consideration!

_They land on the next island and Nami gives Sanji a stupid sum of money to buy more than enough food for them all. She demands Zoro go with Sanji to collect the food. Awkward conversation pursues, along with Sanji’s appreciation of Zoro pursuit._

* * *

 

“Yes, Nami-swan,” Sanji cooed, his eyelashes fluttering in the way a young high school girl would flutter her own. He’s taller then Nami, but on his knees, with his hands folded and swooning, he can look directly into the fiery red-head’s brown eyes.

“You,” she shouted angrily, slamming her fist into the blonde’s head of hair. “Just take the money and get us supplies! We are all struggling!”

Sanji cursed himself for allowing Nami to notice the lack of groceries in the kitchen. He had been stupid on the last island, getting caught up in Zoro’s bullshit with the marines. He cursed himself harder for being so distracted by the news of Zoro’s confession.

Was it really a confession though? Sanji’s thoughts raced back and forth. Apparently, the man had always been gay. He was openly out, even having rough sex with Marines back in his Pirate Hunter days. Sanji’s thoughts kept skipping back and forth, thinking of how Zoro would look being fucked from behind, or…

Sanji shook his head. Nami was standing over him, with long red hair that cascaded down in perfect waves. Her boobs jiggled even when she was standing still. Why was he thinking of Zoro’s naked body?

“Zoro,” Nami shouted, interrupting Sanji’s thoughts, who was still on his knee in front of her. Nami passed him a ridiculously large stack of money. Sanji tried to distract himself, counting the money the second it hit his hands. Nami was a thief first and foremost, and he knew better than to get accused of stealing money and owing her a debt later.

Her thievery was probably the reason Zoro owed her so much.

Sanji smiled, pleased. He could buy the crew many things, along with replenish his dwindling supply of cigarettes. They would eat like kings for months, with fish and meats and sake and the freshest rice. His mind regressed from the swooning stage into that of a chef, he was more than pleased to accompany Nami and to retrieve the necessary ingredients.

Zoro had appeared while Sanji was deep in thought. He had approached the two crew members, and Nami smiled, cynically.

“You will accompany Sanji on the trip to the market. We need a lot of supplies, and I can’t expect him to carry it all.”

Zoro grunted. Sanji stared at Nami.

“But, Nami-swan!”

“And I swear,” Nami spoke slow, but dominating both men, “NO marines this time. Understand?”

Zoro nodded. Sanji cooed as he agreed.

X

The island had a theme of sweet food. A lot of the meats were pre-packaged, marinated in sweet flavors. Sanji grimaced as he picked up another round of fish, and the stench of rotting and sugar reached his nose.

“This place bothers me,” Zoro said, scowling. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“The fact that everything is sweet?”

Zoro growled a low noise, and Sanji felt himself flush. Usually, the commentary would have triggered an argument, but instead, Sanji felt himself blushing red. His face flushed.

“Are you going to buy anything, shit cook?”

“I think a lot of this stuff might be too sweet for some of our crew.”

“You mean me?” Zoro raised his eyebrow on his one good eye, staring Sanji down.

Sanji gulped, realizing he had been thinking primarily about what he could cook that Zoro might enjoy. Zoro rarely complimented his food, but Sanji knew that Zoro enjoyed every second of it. He never left anything on his plates, even fighting Luffy off.

If the food was as bad as Zoro claimed, he would let the pirate king steal off his plate.

Trying to divert his attention, Sanji began stacking up different prepackaged foods in the small basket the large market shop provided. He was going to be the greatest chef one day, he could add some more salty flavors to the meal.

“Not just you,” Sanji finally retorted, after he felt he had grabbed enough meat. He started to look at the vegetables and fruit, trying to find rich vegetables to provide the crew with only the best. Zoro scoffed again, and he took the full basket from Sanji’s hand, as the chef reached for another.

“Do you think about people’s sexuality a lot?” Zoro pressed, staring at Sanji.

“Excuse me… what?”

“I mean, you swoon over Nami even though she proved to be a lesbian,” Zoro stated.

“WHAT,” Sanji nearly screamed, dropping the vegetable in his hand on the ground. “How dare you say such a thing about our dearest Nami.”

Zoro got quiet, and with his one good eye, he looked Sanji up and down.

Sanji huffed quietly to himself, finishing the large stack of fruit preserves. These would be so sweet, and he purposely thought of ways he would be able to irritate Zoro with sweet dinners for the next few weeks. How dare the green hair brute call someone a homosexual? Just because he was, did not mean the whole crew was!

Sanji handed over the cash and passed the large bags to Zoro, who balanced them between their hands as they moved to the next stall, which sold breads. Sanji looked at the breads, noting some frozen pastries he was reading the contents of specifically. Zoro was starting to get bored, so his eyes began wandering.

“Oi cook,” Zoro noticed the large alcohol display to the right. He nodded his head in the direction. “Can we go there next?”

Sanji watched the man. Zoro was being incredibly patient and nice today, which was an oddity, and the two had rarely fought. Sanji nodded his head, clicking his teeth, and finishing up at the stand. He started to feel bad, his moss head had not had alcohol in quite a bit due to the stunt at the last island. Sanji’s appreciation idled again, and he realized how Zoro had been more solemn and quiet lately.

Marching over to the stand, Sanji retrieved the largest bottle of rice wine he could and placed it on the counter. He paid for it and passed it Zoro.

“Here, all yours.”

Zoro grinned so wide he showed teeth. He took the bottle in his hands, and popped the cap. Sanji went back to shopping, making a mental note to buy more alcohol before leaving.

“Oi cook,” Zoro said, a smirk forming in the corners of his mouth. “Why are you being so nice?”

Sanji shrugged. “We are all struggling.”

“Yeah,” Zoro grimaced. “Whatever you say.”

Meanwhile, Sanji’s stomach began doing backflips. Zoro had noticed him!

X

Returning to the Thousand Sunny with the bags proved to be effortless for the two men who rivaled each other. They walked in silence, carrying the bags and Sanji pulling a wagon-like vehicle behind them. Sanji was beyond excited to try some new recipes and to craft some new deserts, and Zoro was just happy the ship was no longer dry.

“Cook-san,” Robin motioned to him, as the two men made their way on board. “I’d like to speak with you.”

“Yes, Robin!” Sanji cooed again, dropping the bags in his head and getting on his knees. “Anything for a lovely lady like you!”

Zoro grunted, knocking Sanji in the back of the head as he shuffled past him. “I’ll leave this in the kitchen.”

Sanji’s heart fluttered as he followed behind Robin, who led him off to the corner of the boat. She had a lawn chair set up, for the weather was quite warm, and a glass of water with a slice of lemon resided in the corner. Her book was open, face down on the table. He noted the title, _an archeologist’s romance_.

“Cook-san,” Robin began, motioning for the man to sit in an adjacent lawn chair. “Nami informed me you found out about Zoro’s sexuality.”

Sanji’s mouth dropped opening. A beautiful woman had called for him to join her simply to discuss the gay swordsman.

She stirred her drink with an extra hand, and Sanji noted the viscosity of the drink. She was drinking an alcohol. “Does it maybe,” she hesitated, “stir up any feelings?”

“No,” Sanji’s mouth began. “I just wondered how I could be so stupid not to notice! I guess I pay no attention to the man when looking at the beautiful woman!”

Robin smiled as she purred. “Oh, Sanji, that’s not what I mean.”

Sanji gulped, his thoughts returning to Zoro.

To Sanji, Zoro was beautiful. He had defined muscles, each smooth and large. His skin was the perfect shade, not too pale, not too dark. His scars had healed to create these perfect wounds that showed bravery. Some would assume Zoro would look sliced up, but majestic and mysterious. His hair had been extra green lately, but he had been rubbing just enough gel in his hair to keep it spiked up. He only showed enough of his chest to leave anyone wanting more. And the best part, he could spar with Sanji without hesitation.

The cook began to smile, and Robin felt herself smile back. He had grown silent, deep in thought.

“Sanji,” she began. “This conversation is between us. Do you find yourself caring about Zoro?”

He nodded. Of course, he did.

If it had not been evident before, Sanji was sure of it now.

Something had changed.

Sanji looked at Robin’s eyes as he asked the question, he feared but had begun to accept.

“I think I might be bisexual?”

Robin’s eyes lifted, and they gave Sanji a warm feeling.

“But, only… like… the smallest part of me possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I did not make Nami a lesbian! It was just a comment by Zoro to piss Sanji off!


	4. you are a shitty swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you have a sword to swing around somewhere?”
> 
> Zoro mumbled a few curse words at Sanji. “Excuse me, Marimo?”
> 
> “I was trying to help you, shitty cook.”
> 
> “If I’m such a shitty cook, why were you trying to help me?”

Zoro took it upon himself to put the groceries away in Sanji’s absence. He wanted to be helpful, especially since Sanji had been so kind during the forced date…

He shook his heads at thoughts. It wasn’t a date, nothing but a forced grocery trip. Sanji had even bought Zoro more alcohol than usual. He looked at the groceries, some of which he knew needed to be iced immediately.

Zoro just was not sure what was what. Food looked all the same to him, not like special ingredients. He was not sure what went where, because the kitchen belonged to Sanji.

Sanji’s kitchen.

Sanji’s ass.

Pushing his thoughts away again, Zoro figured he might as well help. His mind could not fathom what was so important that Robin needed to pull Sanji away and speak with him. The two of them were taking forever, and that gave Zoro the creeps.

Robin’s train of thoughts gave him the creeps. She was such a creepy person, but Sanji still managed to find her lovely. He tried not to think about Sanji’s swooning, which he tended to do often. Sanji was so lovely towards the ladies, and Zoro found himself wishing for that on occasion. How was he supposed to explain these weird thoughts to himself?

Sanji desperately needed romantic attention, all the time, everywhere. Zoro groaned, shifting his thoughts back to swords and different techniques, as he started stacking groceries that looked cold in the freezer. At least they would not melt, and Sanji would appreciate that, right?

_Wrong._

Sanji screamed, and Zoro turned around. The groceries were all out of their bags, and the bottom freezer was cracked open from the overpacking. He had placed cans where the alcohol went, the alcohol was grouped on the table (for free Zoro taking). The fruit wasn’t in the fruit bowl. What had Zoro done with it?

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sanji yelped angry, his recent reveal to Robin bringing more emotions out of him. He was mad at himself, because he just could not accept his own feelings.

Why was he so angry?

Probably because he was obviously, at the least, attracted to this green haired idiot, who couldn’t even figure where groceries went.

“Excuse me?”

Sanji’s eyes immediately noticed how sad Zoro looked. His eyes drooped like a lost puppy dog. Even with his muscles and bad ass scars, Sanji took in the glow of Zoro’s features as they softened in defeat.

“What are you doing?” Sanji took a deep breath, allowing his anger to be more less explosive then before.

“Helping?” Zoro asked, placing the glass jar up on the alcohol shelf.

Sanji grabbed the jar, yanking it out of Zoro’s hand. He turned his back from the scene to place the jar on the correct shelf.

“Don’t you have a sword to swing around somewhere?”

Zoro mumbled a few curse words at Sanji. “Excuse me, Marimo?”

“I was trying to help you, shitty cook.”

“If I’m such a shitty cook, why were you trying to help me?”

“Today went well, and… was just trying to help,” Zoro claimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, trying to show his innocence.

“Trying not to hide the alcohol I see.”

“Least I’m not trying to hide my own feelings,” Zoro retorted, wincing in regret as the words trickled off his tongue. At least the words caught Sanji off guard, who spun around on his heels.

“What?”

“What’s going on with you?” Zoro leered, hopeful. “You are never this polite to me.”

“So?” Sanji felt his voice go up a few octaves.

“Are you admitting defeat?”

“No,” Sanji snapped. “Maybe I’d be nice to you if you weren’t so fucking guarded and closed off.”

Zoro huffed. “I’m not guarded. There just isn’t a lot to my story.”

“Yeah, like the gay thing you hid from me.”

“Why are you so fucking straight?” Zoro’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Sanji. “Maybe if you didn’t spend all your time being a homophobe…”

Sanji flung a kick in Zoro’s direction, screaming. His kick connected with Zoro’s chest, just as he turned to pull his swords out in the small space. The conflict erupted, the two swinging swords and kicking feet in the others direction. A bottle of alcohol fell to the floor, cracking open. The door fell into two, and the two pushed out of the kitchen, the floorboard in front of them cracking.

“Fuck you. Stupid swordsman. I do noy know why anyone would have recruited you for the crew,” he wailed, pushing Zoro outward into the open. Nami started yelling, Chopper and Usopp crying, as the three were all outside the kitchen area and forced in the middle of the fight.

“What are you two idiots doing?” Nami yelled on top of their argument.

Zoro landed a blow on Sanji, slicing part of his arm open. The cut caused more screaming from Chopper and the entourage.

“I don’t know why anyone would rescue your gay ass either,” Zoro grunted.

“I’m not the gay one here.” Zoro blocked one of Sanji’s kick, and then threw a sword in his direction, instead cutting into a nearby sofa.

Sanji’s foot connected with Zoro’s face and he fell backwards into Franky’s arms, who grabbed him. He dropped his swords, not wanting to hurt anyone else in the crew. Luffy’s arms extended and wrapped around Sanji. He was bouncing, yelling something about how fights between crew members were supposed to be fun.

“Piece of shit,” Sanji roared, bouncing in Luffy’s arms.

“Did you say that when you were picking out alcohol for me?” Zoro growled back, Sanji’s face flushing red.

As Sanji and Zoro exchanged their banter, Robin’s voice shouted over them from above.

“A pirate ship’s approaching, and they do not seem happy! They are aiming canons right at us!”

As the two men were let go, Sanji turned his back from the crew. He could not keep doing arguments that were this devastating with Zoro.

He couldn’t get the thought of Zoro off his brain. Did Zoro think he was gay? Did Zoro really think he was homophobic? Did he have a chance of ever letting these feelings develop?

Did Zoro **really** think he was gay?


	5. i don't want you to get hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Sanji,” Zoro screamed, turning to block another blow from the bandit. “Are you paying attention to the current situation at all? Or are you just a lovesick idiot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, slightly outta place. Sorry! It's still cute, and gave me a chance to write an action scene. Enjoy it! I promise to post updates faster in the future I just haven't really had a chance to work on future chapters, and I like to have a bunch written ahead! Comments make me a happy camper, feel free for critiques and to express thoughts on future upcoming scenarios.

New World villains had proven to be stronger and more cunning than previous enemies. The current attacker of the ship was proving his New World strength, and the suspicion was growing that he had been raised in the New World.

With the looks of a bandit and a body the size of a giant, his baby blue color still was able to raise fear. He swung, growling as he did so. He did not speak a single word. Long pink braids swung behind the bandit, and a metal hat covered the top of his head. His face was permanently snarling, and his eyes were a dead black. His clothes, made from a canvas or sail, were ripped.

Zoro speculated he was the survivor of a ship wreck and had potentially taken over a weaker pirate’s ship and crew. More than likely, the bandit was looking for supplies, and had assumed such a small crew would be easy to destroy.

Boy, would the bandit be wrong.

His mouth opened wide and produced a noise like a roar. He banged his fist downward, heading towards the ship. His subjects seemed to understand the roar, following the bandit’s movements. Zoro used his swords to block the fist attempting to smash in the side of the ship. Using three sword style, the swordsman ran towards the fist, blocking the fist above him. Using another blade, he chopped off a large section of the bandit’s hand. The fist retreated, a cry escaping his mouth.

Cries pursued from the scaredy-cats of the team. Nami was busy directing Chopper, Usopp, and Brook to get the ship away from the bandit’s attacks. Franky was firing. Jimbei was jumping into the water to block underwater attacks to the ship.

Luffy, the captain of the crew, was climbing to the top of the mast, and the crew knew better than to ask what he was about to do. Launching into the attack at top speeds carelessly was Luffy’s specialty.

Sanji’s back was turned from the whole scene. He was still angry from the words Zoro had said when they were heated moments ago. Zoro was focused purely on the words testing his own sexuality, and Sanji’s ego was deflated.

Why did he care so much about the stupid marimo’s thoughts?

The bandit noted the lack of awareness from the blonde, and with his intact hand, attempted a delivery at a blow. Sanji turned to find Zoro blocking the blow yet again, in the same way as he previously had. Zoro was glaring at Sanji with his good eye, using all his strength to cut through the fist. The bandit screamed.

Robin seized the opportunity to join the fight. Crossing her arms, she grew large arms from the ship and thrust the Bandit off. Using all his strength, Franky began firing, as the bandit fell into the ocean. From below, Jimbei worked to deliver a blow.

The bandit backed up, and then lunged towards the ship. His arms were bleeding where his hands had once been, and the sea was turning a murky color, which was sure to attract more trouble.

“Why the fuck did you stop him? I can handle myself,” Sanji yelled towards Zoro, rushing towards the oncoming bandit.

“Are you stupid?” Zoro called back. “He almost killed your weak ass in one blow.”

Sanji’s brow angled downward. He directed a kick towards Zoro, interrupting both of their focus. “What did you say moss for brains?”

His legs turned into flames as the two began sparing with each other. Sanji was distracted, having no awareness of the world around him. His mind was focused on Zoro, and even as they sparred in the heat of the moment, Sanji felt himself inspecting Zoro’s body. Zoro was… handsome. And Sanji found himself enjoying it.

“Fuck, Sanji,” Zoro screamed, turning to block another blow from the bandit. “Are you paying attention to the current situation at all? Or are you just a lovesick idiot?”

Sanji cursed under his breath, as he heard Nami scream towards him again. A pirate had snuck up behind him, and Sanji turned to deliver a blow as quickly as possible. He had almost gotten hit by a weakling. What was wrong with him?

Luffy launched himself from the sail, hurling down, his body smoking. His fist flew backward, snapping as the rubber pulled in and nailed the bandit in the face. “Get off of my boat.”

The haki he used to upset everybody, as the pirates quickly retreated and the bandit fell into the water. The sea king, which had begun to rise, also ran away. The whole crew had become paralyzed for a moment, letting Luffy’s power take over. As the bandit fell, Zoro and Sanji turned to each other and began fighting.

“I don’t need your help!” Sanji screamed, kicking Zoro’s bad eye. Zoro still blocked the blow.

“Cheap shot,” Zoro mumbled. “You were so distracted.”

“Are you two stupid!” Nami appeared by their side, throwing punches across both of their heads. “You almost got each other killed. Arguing during a fight?”

They both nodded sheepishly. It was true, not the best time to start an argument.

“I don’t care what you think about each other! Murder each other when it won’t affect the rest of the crew.”

“The cook only wishes he could hurt me.”

“SHUT UP,” Sanji roared, turning back to Zoro. “Maybe one day I’ll be able to speak words that hurt as bad as yours do.”

There was silence for a few moments. Sanji turned towards Zoro as a realization came over him.

“Why in the hell would you save me? If you hate me so much,” Sanji asked.

“I don’t know,” Zoro awkwardly stumbled. “I .. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The more obvious reason would be to note that he was a part of the crew, and Zoro refused to let a crew member get left behind.

Some part of them knew the real reason they saved each other.


	6. captain throws a huge party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro was not as drunk as he could have been, and the longer they kissed, the more he felt himself sober up and come back to reality. It was something behind the passion of the sloppy wet kisses Sanji was planting all over him. He ripped his white t-shirt over his head, and Sanji followed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK I'M SORRY

The music Brook was playing radiated through the ship. From a mile away, any passing pirate crew could hear the music and chants of the straw-hat crew, who was taking time to celebrate their most recent victory. Though Luffy’s team had only defeated a small group of bandits, Luffy was feeling extra generous and crazy. Really, he wanted a reason to party more than anything else, and the crew had been low on supplies lately. He would have taken any excuse.

Sanji was rather pleased to be serving Luffy in a way that made the whole crew happy. He and Zoro carried up large kegs together from the storage space below. Sanji prepared glasses of martinis to be left out, though he did not fail to add, “It’s mainly for the ladies!”

With the way the party was going, one could argue Luffy should be called king of partying, instead of the soon-to-be king of the pirates. The night had gone off without a single problem or fight.

As the evening drew out, almost every crew member was agreeing to compete in Luffy’s insane drinking contest. It went as expected; Chopper gave up early, pointing out numerous times that a drinking contest would be worthless with both Nami and Zoro around.

Chopper also tried to convince the crew that Zoro and Sanji may drunkenly end up fighting each other till death.

Robin quit next, curling up with a romance book and one of the martini’s Sanji made for the ladies. She’d smile sweet smiles towards the boys and occasionally murmur part of the book aloud. Brook never joined, playing party music the whole time. Luffy fell asleep on shot number 11, only after flinging himself across the boat with his rubber arms. Usopp puked in the kitchen sink, which caused Sanji to start yelling and kicking things around.

Being the only true adult left, and moderately sober due to his body size, Jimbei went to retrieve Usopp from the kitchen and comforted the now scared and drunk man. Zoro told Sanji to shut his trap, and he obliged, which Jimbei noted was an odd occurrence. He placed it in the back of his mind to think about later, hoping it was a drunk mistake.

With all the commotion, four crew members were left drinking: Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky.

Franky was starting to fade, opening the metal door at the front of his chest and retrieving a bottle of Cola. He found himself sauntering over to Robin and placing himself down next to the dark-haired beauty. Zoro and Sanji sat across the circle, facing each other. With each sip one took, the other would immediately follow, the competition between the two never dying.

“You are going to kill each other,” Nami said, as she burped similar a cute bubble. She watched Sanji’s face with intent. “Sanji, are you alright?”

The cook’s face was pale, and he was sweating, hot and fast. His fingers shook and he motioned his head towards the pocket his cigarettes always resided in. “Cigs.”

“I think you need more than that cook,” Zoro said, his voice challenging, as he swung back his drink and finished it. Sanji watched him. Something registered in Sanji’s head, and he fumbled around for his own drink, and pulled it close to his face. His nose caught the scent, and as the smell filled, his face scrunched up.

“Vomit,” he stood slowly, pulling his hands to his face. Nami jumped back, giggly from the alcohol and clearly not realizing the severity of the statement. She didn’t want to get splattered but was too drunk to comprehend more than that.

Zoro and Sanji were moving fast with each other, Zoro grabbing Sanji’s hand and leading him over to the side of the boat as quick as possible. Sanji then proceeded to vomit, again and again, the alcohol spewing from his body. After what seemed like eternity, he slammed his back against the side of the boat and sat down.

“I’m never drinking again,” Sanji muttered, still drunk.

“So, you admit I won,” Zoro said, shifting his gaze towards the sky. It was growing a weird gray color, and clouds were beginning to cover the moon. Everyone knowledgeable of weather on the ship was passed out with very high alcohol content to their blood ratio, and he had little knowledge of what to do himself. Zoro could only hope Nami had already planned for the rain.

He took a seat next to Sanji, and helped the man fish out a cigarette to smoke. Zoro knew the nicotine might help him sober up and settle down. Sanji was restless, disgusted by the drunken display and his lack of winning. Sanji leaned his head against Zoro’s shoulder, and sighed loud. His head felt nice against Zoro’s warm body.

“Hey,” Zoro turned Sanji’s head, making sure he was okay. Until, their heads were staring right back at each other, and their eyes were burning holes into each other’s skin. Zoro licked his lips and Sanji moved in, their lips crashing in the center. The two men were drunk and had forgotten the situation from moments beforehand. Zoro felt a few raindrops hit the back of his neck.

He was not as drunk as he could have been, and the longer they kissed, the more he felt himself sober up and come back to reality. It was something behind the passion of the sloppy wet kisses Sanji was planting all over him. He ripped his white t-shirt over his head, and Sanji followed, ripping the flannel off that he had been casually wearing buttoned open. He tossed it towards Zoro who caught it and sat it next to them.

Sanji and Zoro continued kissing, Sanji’s crotch growing between the two. Zoro growled slightly, pressing his body against Sanji’s pale chest. Zoro’s chest was scarred and rough and the closer they got to each other Sanji yelped, the touch electrifying. Sanji brought his sloppy kisses down to Zoro’s neck and began sucking, leaving perfect hickey’s down his rival’s scarred skin.

Both men were moaning, grabbing onto the others chest, and kissing with an anger nobody could describe, when an innocent reindeer walked in. The innocent reindeer who knew sex, and understood sex, and could diagnose sexually transmitted diseases… but never assumed his two crew mates who hated each other would be found close to fucking each other. He began screaming, but neither crew member paid attention; the swordsman accepting Sanji’s tongue into his mouth. It was raining steady, but neither man bothered to move.

“They are going to die! They are fighting without words! Help please!” Chopper’s pleas called out.

A parade of crew members hurried towards the back of the boat by a railing, where the two men resided, mixed in the middle of a make out. The crew members ranged from slightly tipsy to moderately wasted. Jimbei was the first to arrive, the soberest, and let out a deep laugh.

“Why, sometimes two people fall in love, and as your friend you must accept it.”

“They are killing each other!” Chopper cried.

“Yo-ho-ho!” Brook called out, and as he did, Sanji’s brain recognized what was happening around him. He was kissing moss head Zoro and enjoying every second of it. Enjoying it so much so that he was moaning shirtless, and the whole crew had witnessed it.

“Get off of me, mosshead!” Sanji yelped, pushing Zoro back. He stood up, immediately swinging a kick, but he was so drunk he fell of balance. Robin, one of the onlookers witnessing the drama, grew hands to catch both men.

Sanji yelled at everyone and stormed away. Robin released Zoro, tentatively, and watched as the other culprit disappeared.

“What happened?” Robin asked, seeing through the hard persona Zoro put on and noticing the hurt written in his face.

“Not really sure.”

“Did you ambush Sanji into being gay like th-” Usopp began only to be cut off.

“The hell? No.”

Usopp jumped back towards Robin, who was sitting next to the Chopper speaking softly, hoping to calm the embarrassed doctor down. Jimbei stepped in front of the two, looking at the discarded Zoro on the ground. He was right about the two men’s strange behavior earlier, there was obviously something going on.

“I think it’s best we let them be for now. Let sleeping dogs lie,” Jimbei said, looking back towards where Sanji had disappeared. “Sometimes you have to let people figure it out for themselves.”

Zoro shook his head, something did not feel right. He reached for the flannel Sanji had worn all night, and it was wet from the rain. He held it to his nose, smelling the mildew and the slight scent of cigarette smoke.


End file.
